


A Soldier's Wife

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Background Character Death, Child Loss, Deutsch | German, Ending Relationship, Episode: s04e15 Outcast, F/M, One Last Time, Pre-SGA
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du bist die Frau eines Soldaten, Mädchen. Du wirst nie den ersten Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen“, waren die warnenden Worte ihrer Mutter gewesen, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatten, deren Bedeutung sie aber erst sehr viel später begreifen sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Wife

_Ever wonder about what he’s doing_  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it’s better  
To never ask why  
 **Pink – Try**  
  


  
Am Anfang war die Illusion, die Illusion, die glücklichste und sinnlichste Ehe auf dem ganzen Planeten zu führen und in dem Partner nach langer Suche endlich einen Seelenverwandten gefunden zu haben. Die Illusion, dass nichts und niemand dieses Band entzweireißen konnte. Dass es einem gelungen war, Verpflichtungen mit Respekt, Liebe und Leidenschaft zu vereinbaren. Dass man tatsächlich glücklich bis an sein Lebensende sein würde.  
Dass alles, aber wirklich ausnahmslos _alles_ perfekt war, dass das Leben gar nicht mehr schöner werden konnte, da es auf den ersten Blick so… perfekt war.  
Ja, perfekt, und zwar _alles_.  
  
Am Anfang war die Illusion…

 

***~*~*~***

  
  
„ _Du bist die Frau eines Soldaten, Mädchen. Du wirst nie den ersten Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen_ “, waren die warnenden Worte ihrer Mutter gewesen, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatten, deren Bedeutung sie aber erst sehr viel später begreifen sollte.  
Damals war alles perfekt gewesen, ja, bis ins kleinste Detail. Sie war jung und verliebt, hatte den Mann ihrer Träume geheiratet und genoss jede Sekunde, die sie mit ihm verbringen durfte. Es _war_ perfekt, und sie hätte glücklicher nicht sein können. Die Worte ihrer Mutter erschienen ihr zu dieser Zeit bedeutungslos oder zumindest sehr weit hergeholt; sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Leben und sie hatte einen attraktiven, charmanten Mann, der sie liebte und vergötterte, der Freund und Liebhaber zugleich war und ihrem Leben einen Sinn gab. Warum also sollte sie sich Sorgen machen, wenn doch alles so perfekt war?  
  
Erst zwei Jahre später sollte sie begreifen, dass ihre Mutter recht gehabt hatte, dass sie tatsächlich _niemals_ den ersten Platz im Leben ihres Mannes einnehmen würde, dass sie es genauer gesagt auch niemals getan hatte.  
  
Sie war die Frau eines Soldaten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, wie sie schon bald schmerzlich feststellen musste. Er liebte sie, ja, das tat er wirklich. Er war ihr ein guter Ehemann und hatte alles getan, damit sie glücklich war. Dennoch entging es ihr nicht, dass er ihr gegenüber immer mehr abstumpfte, dass er sich in den wenigen Tagen, die er zwischen zwei Einsätzen zu Hause bei ihr verbrachte, meistens zurückzog und schwieg. Er hatte noch nie viel geredet, aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Seine Verwandlung von einem jungen, humorvollen Mann zu einem gebeugten, gezeichneten Soldaten lief schleichend vonstatten, war aber nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Die wenige Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, war geprägt von Schweigen oder sinnlosem Geplänkel über Gott und die Welt. Die Nächte, in denen er mit ihr schlief, waren zwar noch immer leidenschaftlich, wurden aber weniger. Er war noch immer ein leidenschaftlicher und sinnlicher Liebhaber und der Sex gut, aber sie merkte, dass sich auch hier eine gewisse Routine einzuspielen drohte.  
  
Die Tage, die Wochen, die Monate kamen und gingen, und sie lebten zusammen, aber nicht mehr miteinander. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit, er seine Einsätze, zu denen er in letzter Zeit immer öfter und kurzfristiger gerufen wurde, manchmal mitten in der Nacht. Es war ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, und in der ersten Zeit war es ungewohnt für sie gewesen, morgens allein aufzuwachen und ihn nicht neben sich zu haben. Doch sie gewöhnte sich daran und sagte nichts mehr, denn sie wusste, dass er jedes Mal zu ihr zurückkehren würde.  
  
 _Am Anfang war die Illusion…_  


 

***~*~*~***

  
  
Er saß auf der Kante ihres Bettes, als sie eines Abends müde und erschöpft von der Arbeit zurückkehrte, und schien allem Anschein nach auf sie zu warten. Überrascht blieb sie in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen, als sie sah, wie sich seine wohlbekannte Silhouette gegen das fahle Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, abzeichnete. Schweigend, mit gebeugtem Rücken saß er da, die Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet und auf seine wie immer blitzblankpolierten Stiefelspitzen hinabstierend.  
Sein Erscheinen überraschte sie. Sie hatte ihn erst in ein paar Tagen zurückerwartet. Samstag hatte es in dem Fax, das er ihr letzte Woche geschickt hatte, gestanden, und heute war erst Dienstag; er war ganze vier Tage zu früh dran, weswegen sie sich sofort Sorgen zu machen begann. _War irgendetwas passiert? Warum war er schon da? Warum… wieso… weshalb…_ Fragen über Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste, da sie sich nicht traute, ihn anzusprechen.  
Leise betrat sie ihr Schlafzimmer und zog vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich zu, doch seine geschärften Sinne, die er sich während seiner Kampfeinsätze in Afghanistan und dem Irak angeeignet hatte, reagierten sofort. Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit; er wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und spähte über seine linke Schulter.  
  
„Du bist ja schon zurück.“ Es war eine simple Feststellung, keine Frage. Für gewöhnlich pflegte er keine Fragen zu stellen, und sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt.  
  
„Ich habe heute etwas früher Schluss gemacht“, erwiderte sie ihm, stellte ihre Tasche ab, schlüpfte aus ihrem schweren Mantel und ihren High Heels, löste ihren Pferdeschwanz und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
  
„Aha“, machte er und erhob sich. Die Hände in die Taschen seiner Uniform stopfend, kam er langsam auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, dennoch spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich liegen. Er kam nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr zum Stehen und blickte auf sie herab.  
  
„Ich hatte Dich erst am Samstag zurückerwartet“, sagte sie.  
  
„Es gab eine kleine Planänderung“, antwortete er. „Einen kleinen… Zwischenfall.“ Sie fragte nicht nach, denn sie wollte nicht zu neugierig erscheinen. Sie fragte ihn selten nach seiner Arbeit, ebenso wie er sie nur selten nach ihrer Arbeit fragte. Wann sie aufgehört hatten, miteinander darüber zu sprechen, wusste sie nicht. Eines Tages war es einfach soweit gewesen, und sie hatten sich damit abgefunden.  
  
Schließlich rückte er aber doch noch mit der Sprache heraus. „Lyle“, begann er zögernd, und sie horchte auf, als sie ihn den Namen seines besten Freundes Lyle Holland sagen hörte. „Er ist… er ist… tot, Nance.“  
  
Erschrocken hielt sie den Atem an. „Oh, mein…“ Sie brachte den Satz nicht zuende, sie konnte es nicht, der Schock saß zu tief. „Oh, John, es tut mir leid.“ Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen oder tun sollte. Einen Momentlang dachte sie darüber nach, ihn in die Arme zu schließen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder und wiederholte stattdessen leise ‚Es tut mir leid’.  
  
„Ich…“ Seine Stimme klang brüchig, und als sie ihm zum ersten Mal in seine haselnussfarbenen Augen sah, entdeckte sie Furcht und Verzweiflung in ihnen. „Es… es ist meine Schuld“, flüsterte er und sah sie an. „Die werden mich deswegen vors Kriegsgericht stellen, Nance.“  
  
„Das weißt Du doch nicht“, beeilte sie sich zu sagen.  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Doch, das weiß ich. Ich kann von Glück reden, wenn die mich nicht wegen Befehlsverweigerung aus dem aktiven Dienst entlassen oder gar wegsperren.“ Er seufzte schwer. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Nance“, sagte er so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht gehört hatte, lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss die Augen. Seine Arme umfingen ihre Schultern, und er zog sie an sich, drückte sie fest gegen seine Brust, hielt sie in seinen Armen. Überrascht von dieser Geste hielt sie still und rührte sich nicht. „Es tut mir leid“, hörte sie ihn säuseln und spürte wie er seine Wange an ihre schmiegte. „Es tut mir alles so leid, Baby.“  
  
Sie spürte, dass er zitterte. Seine Schultern bebten, sein ganzer Körper stand unter Anspannung. Als sie ihre Hände an seine schmalen Hüften legte, zuckte er kurz zusammen, zog sie dann jedoch noch fester an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen, dunklen Haar. Sie beschloss, ihn etwas abzulenken.  
  
„Hast Du schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte sie ihn, und er verneinte, indem er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ich könnte uns etwas bestellen“, schlug sie vor und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. „Worauf hast Du Lust? Italienisch? Oder vielleicht Chinesisch?“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und starrte sie an. „Ich glaube, Mister Wang hat heute wieder einen dieser Aktionstage, wo-“  
  
„Nance…“, unterbrach er ihr nervöses Gebrabbel, und sie schaute zu ihm auf. Er lächelte, wie sie überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm, aber nur kurz, dann legte er legte den Kopf auf die Seite, betrachtete sie, ließ seinen Blick über ihre feinen Züge huschen, griff dann plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel nach ihrem Gesicht, beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. Presste seinen Mund auf ihren, fest, keinen Widerstand duldend, forsch, leidenschaftlich und zugleich voller Verzweiflung. Er sagte alles mit diesem Kuss und als sie nach Luft schnappend auseinanderfuhren, überwältigten sie die Gefühle und Emotionen. Atemlos starrten sie einander an.  
  
„Nancy…“ Er war der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand; sie klang rau und heiser, und er brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende. Sie ließ ihn nicht. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, zog ihn erneut zu sich herunter und versiegelte ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss. Dieses Mal war sie es, die vor Gier und Lust fast ohnmächtig zu werden drohte. Sie schlang die Arme um seine breiten Schultern, während er einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und mit der anderen Hand in ihr Haar griff.

Danach ging alles so schnell, dass sie sich später nicht mehr an jede Einzelheit erinnern konnte. Plötzlich waren seine großen, warmen Hände überall und glitten erkundend über ihren ganzen Körper. Kurz darauf gesellten sich seine Lippen dazu. Seufzend klammerte sie sich an ihn, als er ihren Hals und ihre Schultern küsste, während er gleichzeitig eine Hand unter ihre weiße Bluse schob und ihre Brust umschloss. Eine Welle des Verlangens überkam sie und ehe sie sich versah, drängte er sie küssend zurück in Richtung ihres Bettes, gab ihr einen leichten Schupser, worauf sie sich seufzend fallen ließ und ihn mit sich auf das Bett hinabzog. Binnen eines Wimpernschlages hatte er sich das Hemd und das T-Shirt ausgezogen und aus seinen Hosen und Boxershorts gestrampelt, und zerrte nun auf ihr voller Ungeduld die Kleidung vom Leib.  
Sie ließ ihn machen, streichelte seine dunkelbeharrte Brust, fuhr vorsichtig über die unzähligen Narben, die über Brust, Bauch und Unterleib verstreut lagen, und zeichnete mit den Fingerkuppen die fein definierten Linien seines Torsos nach.  
Schließlich, als er seinen nackten, verschwitzten Körper gegen ihren drängte, schloss sie die Augen, schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und warf ihre Arme um seine Schultern, packte seinen Kopf und schob ihn vor, so dass ihre Lippen zu einem heißen, alles sagenden Kuss zusammenfanden, als er ihre Beine mit den Knien auseinander zwang und sich langsam, in einer fliesenden, rhythmischen Bewegung in ihr verlor.  
  
„Ich… ich liebe Dich.“ Sein Gesicht schwebte so dicht über ihrem, dass sie seine gekeuchten Worte förmlich an ihren Lippen vibrieren spürte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an, blickte tief in diese aufrichtigen haselnussfarbenen Augen, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Einen Momentlang verharrten sie in jeder Bewegung und sahen einander schweigend an, bis ihr Atem beinahe wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war. Dann lächelte sie und berührte zärtlich seine Wange.  
  
„Es… es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Das weiß ich doch, John“, erwiderte sie flüsternd und löste ihren Leib von der Matratze, hob sich ihm entgegen und nahm ihn dabei tief in sich auf. Er stieß einen gedämpften Schrei hervor, gefolgt von einem heiseren Stöhnen, und ward verloren, schlang die Arme um sie und begann sein Verlangen und seine Leidenschaft hart, schnell und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in sie hineinzuhämmern. Ein trauriges, wissendes Lächeln huschte dabei über ihr Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen, als sich das Bett unter ihnen in demselben leidenschaftlichen, wiegenden Rhythmus wie ihre eng umschlungenen Körper zu bewegen begann und ihr Name seine vor Verlangen und Erregung bebenden Lippen zierte.  
  
Danach lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett, keuchend, nach Atem ringend, schweißgebadet und schweigend. Kaum dass sich auf dem Gipfel der Lust alles in ihr zusammengezogen hatte und er daraufhin ebenfalls mit einem lauten Schrei, den er in ihrer Halsbeuge etwas gedämpft hatte, zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, hatte er sich von ihr gelöst und ächzend neben sie auf die Matratze plumpsen lassen. Sein angestrengtes Atmen war eine zeitlang das einzige, was sie von ihm hörte, und obschon sie sich wunderte, was ihm jetzt gerade wohl durch den Kopf ging, vergingen mehrere Minuten, ehe sie sich schließlich langsam auf die Seite drehte und an ihn schmiegte.

„Das war schön“, flüsterte sie, worauf er seine Nase in ihr schweißnasses Haar grub und ihr mit einem tiefen Seufzer zustimmte.  
  
„John?“, rief sie ihn leise und blickte zu ihm auf; er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien leicht wegzudämmern, doch als ihre Stimme ertönte, sah er sie an, und auf einmal wusste sie, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
  
„So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich… ich kann das einfach nicht mehr“, wisperte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Er nickte, küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, Nancy.“ Jetzt verstand sie, dass es nicht seine bevorstehende Verurteilung oder gar Lyle Hollands Tod waren, wegen denen er sich bei ihr die ganze Zeit entschuldigt hatte. Es war etwas… anderes, und das hatte sie jetzt begriffen. Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie erst einmal gar nichts, keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer, keine Wut, keine Verzweiflung- gar nichts. Sie fühlte sich leer, nicht gut und nicht schlecht, einfach nur… leer.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, drang seine Stimme zu ihrem in Watte verpackten Verstand durch. „Es tut mir _so_ leid.“  
  
„Ja, John“, meinte sie schließlich, „mir auch.“  
  
 _Am Anfang war die Illusion, dann die Erkenntnis…_  


 

***~*~*~***

  
  
Einen Monat später stand fest, dass John aufgrund Lyle Hollands Tod weder eine unehrenhafte Entlassung noch eine Gefängnisstrafe zu erwarten hatte, aber seine Verweigerung eines stehenden Befehls hatte seine Degradierung zum Major und seine Strafversetzung nach McMurdo zur Folge.  
Eine Woche nach dem Ende des Prozesses und der Urteilsverkündung steckte ein großer, brauner, sehr formell aussehender Umschlag in ihrem Briefkasten. Fast eine Stunde hatte sie am Küchentisch gesessen und den Umschlag angestiert, ehe sie den Mut aufbringen konnte, ihn zu öffnen.  
Die eingehenden, erklärenden Worte des Anwalts waren klar verständlich und obwohl sie es hatte kommen sehen, dauerte es eine Weile, bis ihr das Ausmaß des Ganzen bewusst wurde.  
Ihr Mann hatte offiziell die Scheidung eingereicht.  
  
„ _Du bist die Frau eines Soldaten, Mädchen. Du wirst nie den ersten Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen._ “ Wieder kamen ihr die Worte ihrer Mutter in den Sinn, und dieses Mal verstand sie, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Sie hatte es nie begreifen wollen. Für sie war ihr Leben lange perfekt gewesen, doch im Endeffekt hatten sich die warnenden Worte ihrer Mutter als richtig erwiesen; sie war vielleicht die Ehefrau eines Soldaten, doch nie seine einzigwahre Liebe gewesen.  
  
Wie erstarrt hatte sie bis zum Abend am Küchentisch gesessen, auf die mehrseitigen Scheidungsunterlagen hinabgestarrt und versucht zu verstehen, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur eine trügerische Illusion gelebt hatte. Irgendwann, als sie Sonne schon lange untergegangen war und der Mond und die Sterne die Straßen erleuchteten, wich das Gefühl der Resignation einer unsagbaren Trauer, und sie begann zu weinen. Sie weinte, bis ihr Leib sich schüttelte wie Espenlaub. Sie weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, und sie sich erschöpft und müde fühlte. Schniefend und schluchzend rappelte sie sich an diesem Abend auf, um sich mit allerletzter Kraft ins Bett zu schleppen, hielt aber abrupt inne, als ihr direkt nach dem Aufstehen schwindelig wurde, und blinzelte, als die Welt sich um sie herum zu drehen begann. Verwundert suchte sie Halt am Küchentresen und machte kleine, langsame Schritte, doch auch so kam sie nicht weit, denn plötzlich durchschoss sie ein scharfer Schmerz. Sie schrie auf, stolperte ein paar Schritte und krümmte sich nach vorne, als der glühende Schmerz sich in ihrem Unterleib festsetzte und sie von innen heraus zu zerreißen drohte. Keuchend sank sie auf die Knie und blickte auf den schachbrettgemusterten Fliesenboden, wo sich zwischen ihren Beine eine große, rote Blutlache gebildet hatte.  
  
 _Am Anfang die Illusion. Dann die Erkenntnis. Dann der Schmerz…_  


 

***~*~*~***

  
  
Nachdem die Scheidung rechtskräftig geworden war, sah sie John erst vier Jahre später, auf der Trauerfeier seines Vaters, wieder. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihm nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüber zu stehen und sich zwanglos zu unterhalten. Wie sie hatte auch er sich verändert; er war älter geworden, reifer, einsichtiger. Sein neuer Job schien ihn zu erfüllen, auch wenn tiefe Sorgenfalten seine Stirn zerfurchten und erste graue Haare an seinen Schläfen auf Stress hindeuteten. Aber, alles in allem, sah er zufrieden aus, und das freute sie.  
  
Ein paar Tage nach der Trauerfeier und einem ‚kleinen Zwischenfall’, den John ihr gegenüber als beruflich abgestempelt hatte, traf sie sich noch einmal mit ihm in einem Café im Stadtzentrum und sie redeten, sie redeten lange, und irgendwie wollte sie nicht, dass es aufhörte. Am Ende des Tages hatte sie das Gefühl, mehr über ihn und sein jetziges Leben in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, als während der Zeit, die sie verheiratet gewesen waren. Sie waren ehrlich zueinander; sie erzählte ihm, wie es ihr und ihrem neuen Mann, Grant, ergangen war, und er berichtete ihr, dass ihm sein neuer Job viel mehr zusagte, als sein vorheriger. Sie nickte, stellte keine Fragen, hörte einfach nur zu; sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser so war.  
Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag in dem urigen Café an der Mainstreet, und als er sich schließlich anschickte, zu gehen, überlegte sie, ob es nun, da sie so ehrlich zueinander gewesen waren und sich scheinbar besser denn je verstanden, an der Zeit war, ihm von dem Baby zu erzählen, das sie an jenem Tag vor vier Jahren verloren hatte.  
Sie entschied sich dagegen, verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von ihm und ließ ihn gehen, behielt ihr trauriges Geheimnis für sich.  
  
Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, war sie sich auch nicht sicher, was passiert wäre, hätte das Schicksal ihr nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Wie wäre es geworden, hätte sie das Baby bekommen? Hätte sich dadurch möglicherweise eine Chance für John und sie aufgetan? Vielleicht hätten sie durch das gemeinsame Kind wieder zusammengefunden. Man hörte doch ständig von solchen Fällen…  
Schlussendlich kam sie immer wieder zu derselben Erkenntnis, nämlich der, dass sie nichts daran änderte konnte, dass das Schicksal sich gegen ihr Baby entschieden hatte. Wäre ihre zerrüttete Ehe durch dieses Kind wirklich gerettet worden? Sie bezweifelte es. John und sie hatten nur ein einziges Mal darüber geredet und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es, wenn das Universum es so wollte, nun mal geschah. Anscheinend hatte das Universum schon damals gewusst, dass das zwischen ihnen nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt war. Vielleicht wäre es ein, zwei Jahre gut gegangen, wenn sie das Baby gekriegt hätte, doch was waren schon ein, zwei Jahre? Nein, sagte sie sich daher, vielleicht war es wirklich besser, dass es nicht soweit gekommen war.  
  
Als sie John an diesem Tag das Café verlassen sah, wusste sie nicht, ob und wann sie ihn wiedersehen sollte, aber sie machte sich keine Sorgen, denn sie wusste, dass er auf sich aufpassen würde. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben glaubte sie, ihn verstehen zu können, und es freute sie, dass er sein Glück gefunden zu haben schien. Sie beide hatten viele Entscheidungen getroffen, die sie im Nachhinein bereut hatten, doch als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie ihr Glück nicht zusammen finden würden und getrennte Wege gehen mussten, um das Ziel zu erreichen, ging es bergauf, und diese Entscheidung bereute sicherlich keiner von ihnen.  
  
„ _Du bist die Frau eines Soldaten, Mädchen. Du wirst nie den ersten Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen._ “ Ja, ihre Mutter hatte recht gehabt, und inzwischen verstand sie, dass sie in der Rolle der Soldatenfrau niemals glücklich geworden wäre. Irgendetwas hätte in ihrem Leben stets gefehlt, nämlich die uneingeschränkte, ungeteilte Liebe eines Mannes. John wäre niemals dieser Mann geworden; Grant, hingegen, befand sich auf dem besten Wege dahin. Dieser Gedanke stimmte sie zufrieden und glücklich, und rückblickend auf ihr altes, hinter ihr liegendes Leben gab es ab diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr, das sie bereute.  
  
 _Am Anfang die Illusion. Dann die Erkenntnis. Dann der Schmerz. Und am Ende die Einsicht und ein Neuanfang…_  


 

**Ende**


End file.
